whoselineisitanywayfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3-19
Good evening everybody and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? On tonight's show: * He's loaded with features, Greg Proops * He's internet-ready, Wayne Brady * He's user-friendly, Colin Mochrie * His disk is floppy, Ryan Stiles and I'm Drew Carey, your host. Come on down, let's have some fun. The Points * Don't matter, like... ** Who's behind you in the buffet line Games * Hollywood Director ** Director: Colin ** Scene: Ryan is a nervous bank robber holding up Wayne, the teller, Greg is a cop who bursts in ** Notes: *** A soap opera, you're pregnant (Ryan), you're not (Wayne), you have a limp (Greg) *** Speed up, but then slow down *** Be strippers, you two speed up and slow down (Ryan and Greg), and you strip as Goofy (Wayne) * Song Styles ** Singer: Wayne ** Musicians: Laura, Linda, and Anne ** About: Bank tellers ** Style: West Side Story * Sound Effects (with Audience Members) ** Performers: Ryan and Colin ** Audience members: Mickey and Catherine ** Scene: Ryan is Tarzan, and Colin is Jane, and they're hunting for food when they hear trouble in the jungle * Hats ** World's worst dating service video * Three-Headed Broadway Star ** Heads: Wayne, Drew, and Ryan ** Musicians: Laura and Linda ** To: Christina from the audience ** Song: "You Fill My Life with Jell-O" Winners * Greg and Colin ** Get to relax while the others do a game Credits * Ryan and Colin read the credits as your good old Tarzan and Jane Trivia * Taped at the same session as Episode 3-31 and Episode 8-10 * First appearance of Anne King Gallery Hats Gallery wl hats us 0319 01.jpg|Care to suck on a Cuban for a while? wl hats us 0319 02.jpg|Now, now, children, there's plenty of lovin' for everyone. wl hats us 0319 03.jpg|How 'bout instead I give you a tip? wl hats us 0319 04.jpg|Yo. I'm from Beverly Hills, and I be pimpin'. wl hats us 0319 05.jpg|With friends like this, who needs enemas. wl hats us 0319 06.jpg|This Santa Claus'll have no problem fittin' in your chimney. wl hats us 0319 07.jpg|Next to me, my horse feels inadequate. wl hats us 0319 08.jpg|I'm a candy girl in Vegas. wl hats us 0319 09.jpg|I'm from Express Mail, and I absolutely have to be there overnight. wl hats us 0319 10.jpg|My lovin's so good, it'll make your chicken run. See it's a movie. Ha ha ha ha... wl hats us 0319 11.jpg|No, baby, you'd better be prepared. wl hats us 0319 12.jpg|Hi, I'm a member of congress. wl hats us 0319 13.jpg|It's okay. I'm wearing a rubber. wl hats us 0319 14.jpg|Hi, I'm Carol Channing. wl hats us 0319 15.jpg|If only you could see my pants. wl hats us 0319 16.jpg|Wanna mount a Mountie? wl hats us 0319 17.jpg|Want to find out why they call me Speed Racer? wl hats us 0319 18.jpg|I'm looking for the elusive Canadian beaver. wl hats us 0319 19.jpg|Help. They're making me do "Hats". I want to go home. Category:US episodes